The objective of this research proposal is to update, computerize, print, and mail a list of the 4,000 genetic stocks of Drosophila melanogaster being maintained in the Mid-America Drosophila Stock Center at Bowling Green State University. The function of this National Science Foundation funded center is to maintain and disseminate genetic stocks of fruit flies for research and teaching purposes to laboratories in the U.S. and worldwide. From 1975 to 1988, over 12,000 stock requests were received at the Center and over 55,000 stocks were mailed to research laboratories. These stocks are used in genetic studies ranging from classical to molecular, and are an essential organism for genetic research in both the public and private sectors. For example, the 1984 Drosophila Information Service publication lists 817 research laboratories and 1,401 individuals that use Drosophila as a research tool. The Mid-America stock list has not been updated since 1972, and gene and chromosome symbols of a number of stocks need to be changed to the modern Drosophila nomenclature system. The Mid-America stock list appeared as part of a worldwide list in the 1982 publication of the Drosophila Information Service. However, this list does not include some 900 stocks that have been added to the center since 1980. The proposed plan is to include the updated, Mid-America stock list in a micro-computer data base that will allow for printing of the list, searches for particular stocks, future additions of stocks to the list, detailed records and comments to be kept on each stock, and indexing of stocks into additional subsets based on the genetics, cytology or molecular biology of each stock. In addition, the Mid-America Stock Center will be hard-wire connected to the University IBM 4341 mainframe computer to the BITNET electronic mail network. This will allow scientists to order Drosophila Stocks over the BITNET system. This updated list and BITNET system will allow the Mid-America Stock Center to better serve the genetic and biomedical research community.